


Second Kiss

by RangerFinchy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Kissing, Love Confessions, POV First Person, YuuPomu, a somewhat angsty Ayumu, hella dense Yuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerFinchy/pseuds/RangerFinchy
Summary: Sometimes actions speak louder than words.Alternatively: Ayumu pining for Yuu over the years.
Relationships: Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Second Kiss

I remember my first kiss like it was the back of my hand. Though, of course it wasn’t actually the back of my hand, nor was it on the back of my hand. It would be a lot less special if that were the case.

We were just kids without a care in the world. First, we knew each other as neighbors, but quickly we became inseparable, the best of friends. Back then, one of our favourite pastimes was reading. Often, we would borrow a book from school and read them at one of our rooms.

It was a cloudy Thursday evening, as we were in her room, reading out of the book together.

“Yuu-chan,” I remember myself saying, “do you ever wish we lived in a story like this one?”

We were currently reading a story about knight and a princess. It was your standard fairy tale; the princess gets into some sort of trouble eventually to be saved by her knight in shining armor, and, of course, at the end, they would share a kiss.

“You want to be a princess like the one in the story?” She asked.

“Well, her or the knight.” I answered. “Don’t you think that would be cool?”

“Aren’t knights supposed to be boys?” She asked back. “They’re supposed to be cool and courageous. You’re much more of a timid princess, I think.” At the time, I didn’t quite mind the comment. Though I can totally be the knight if I wanted to!

“If I was the princess, would you be my knight, then?” I asked her, my attention away from the book and now at her.

“Your knight?” She asked back. “Why me?”

“Well, you said that knights _have_ to be all cool and courageous, no?” I replied. “I think you’re both of those things.”

“I guess I can’t say no, huh?” She said, relenting to my whims.

“No, you can’t!” I replied with a smile. “So… you’re now _my_ knight?”

“Yeah” She replied. “And you’re _my_ princess…”

“… So what now?” I asked.

“I dunno.” Yuu-chan answered simply. “You’re the one who started this.”

“True…” I replied. “What kind of stuff did they do in the story?”

“Well, first she was taken to some far-off castle. It was also defended by this _biiiiig_ dragon.” Yuu-chan told me. “Do you think we could do something like that?”

“Well, I don’t own any dragons. Do you?” I asked her.

With a thoughtful expression, she replied, “I don’t think so. That means we can’t go with that idea.”

“What else is there?” I asked her.

“Well…” Turning the pages of the book, she began to reply. “At the end they kissed.”

“K-K-KISSED!” I yelled, embarrassed at the thought. Though, who wouldn’t be embarrassed by such a thing. Kids have no need to be worrying about silly matters like kissing. Yet, there I was, thinking about the fact that Yuu-chan even suggested such a thing.

“Yeah, they kissed.” She replied matter-of-factly. “You wanna try?”

To think she offered to do such a thing in such a _casual_ manner… She really didn’t know what she was doing to me. Well… she still doesn’t.

“Eto…” I replied, unsure of how to continue. “ehh….” Speechless. I was speechless.

“Here.” She says, gesturing me to face her. “Like this.” And just like that, she did it. She took my first kiss.

I don’t quite remember what happened before it, nor can I recall what happened immediately after. All I know is that Yuu-chan, my best friend, kissed me. To say I was confused is one heck of an understatement.

I didn’t know it at the time, but now I can definitely say that when I began to crush on her. As time would go on, these feelings would begin to blossom.

I first really noticed them in elementary, around 6th grade. At the time, the two of us were in different classes. Of course, we’d still walk to school together, and we’d still spend time together during our lunch breaks and whatnot.

“…id you hear about that girl in the other class?” As usual, the different girls in class would flock to their own groups to talk in between classes. I was fixing my things for the next class since I didn’t really have anyone to talk to. “What was her name… I think it was Takasaki-san.”

Yuu-chan? What do they want with her?

“Oh yeah!” exclaimed one of the other girls. “She recently dyed her hair, didn’t she?” This was the year Yuu-chan decided to dye the tips of her hair green. It’s was cute. Well, It _still_ is cute.

“She did!” replied another one. “It’s kinda daring, don’t you think?”

“Is it even allowed?” one of them chimed in. “Maybe I should dye my hair too…”

“She really looks cute with it, doesn’t she?” The leader of the clique says. I don’t remember liking the dreamy tone she used to say that. “You think she’s… _seeing_ anyone?”

Now, _that_ got my attention! This was the first time someone else was interested in _my_ Yuu-chan!

“Ehh!?” The rest of her group exclaimed. I decided to tune out after hearing that, thinking that I _really_ didn’t wanna hear the rest of it.

Truthfully… it bothered me. It bothered me hearing other girls talk about Yuu-chan in that way. It bothered me knowing… that other girls were also interested in her.

Maybe that was when I started to think about it… started to consider it… Maybe Yuu-chan and I… Was it so farfetched to think?

Answer: Of course, it was.

Well, it was at the time at least.

Yuu-chan and I’ve been the best for friends for years at this point. To think of changing that… it almost felt wrong.

Almost.

And, of course, I would say nothing of this to her. Our walks to and from school not really changing despite this new information of mine. I never really felt like talking about it, and, I suppose, Yuu-chan didn’t know any better.

Eventually I found out that the girl wound up confessing to Yuu-chan. It left a sour taste in my mouth. Until, of course, Yuu-chan mentioned that she rejected the little bi-

 _Ahem_. Let me try that again.

… Until, of course, Yuu-chan mentioned that she rejected the poor girl. I don’t think I dropped my smile for the rest of the day. It was nice, you know, getting to know that, at the time at least, I still had Yuu-chan all to myself. Call it selfish, call it clingy, but that was how I felt back then.

I will say, though, that events like that one (because it happened way more than just once) did lead to me being a bit more forward with my affection. Every now and then, I’d sprinkle more hugs for Yuu-chan. I’d try to hold her had sometimes, too! Though, I use the word _try_ as if she wouldn’t let me. All in all, I found myself being more affectionate to Yuu-chan.

This all came to fruition on the year before we entered high school.

“Why’d you call me up here?” She asked me. We were on the roof of school, just the two of us. Behind her, the sun was setting. Gee, I wonder _why_ I wanted to talk to her alone?

“You see… there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you…” I began to tell her.

“Yeah?” She asks nonchalantly.

Okay! This is it! The moment I’ve been waiting for… the moment where I bear my heart out… the moment where I let my feelings be known!

“W-Will you go out with me?” I asked her.

And there it was, the question I was holding onto for so long, finally asked and voiced out.

“Sure.” She answered, so nonchalantly. I was stunned. Was that all I had to ask? Did Yuu-chan really want this? Perhaps she also felt the same way… Was it really supposed to be this easy? “So where do you wanna go? Also, why do you need to ask that here?” Of course, it wasn’t that easy. Of course, Yuu-chan didn’t understand my intentions. Of course, I felt my heart sink into the ground. Who wouldn’t?

“Ah, I guess that was silly of me to ask…” I answered, not trying to think much of the ache in my chest. “Is there anything you wanted to do today?”

“Well now that you mentioned it…” And so, I tried to move on from this. In the end, I tried, and I failed. I thought that maybe Yuu-chan would understand my feelings. I thought that maybe we could be more than just best friends. I thought that maybe, just maybe, she felt the same way.

I thought wrong.

In the end, she only saw me as a friend and nothing more. Maybe… maybe it’s time I begun to think the same way.

It was 8th grade when I decided that I would be fine with just being friends.

It was 8th grade when I decided that she would never see me in the same way.

Who would’ve guessed that high school would change that? Well, it didn’t change immediately.

Our first year went about as I expected it would. We had to adjust to a new school, after all. There was more to worry about than Yuu-chan and my feelings. Furthermore, there were all these other people now! Nijigasaki High school is such a large place. It was a bit overwhelming, to be honest. And, so, as any other year would, our first year in high school passed without much in the way of action or anything noteworthy. Our second year, on the other hand… well, it’s been an interesting one so far, to say the least.

“Wow…” Yuu-chan said in awe.

“Yeah…” I replid, just as speechless. Thoroughly, we were both quite amazed, quite shell shocked. A girl who couldn’t have been much older than either of us took stage and gave a performance like no other I’ve experienced before…

“Right? That was awesome, right?!” My best friend asked me, taking my hands in hers. Her hands felt nice.

“Y-Yeah…” I replied, a bit shell-shocked by her sudden burst of energy.

“That was amazing! She was so cool! She was so cute.” She continued with an enthusiasm that I don’t often hear from her. “I’ve never seen anyone like her!” It was then that I felt something that I haven’t felt in a while. I felt a bit jealous; truth be told.

And so, eventually, we somehow found ourselves joining the school idol club. And the girl we saw? Turns out she was our student council’s president! That’s pretty amazing if you ask me. I’d wager a bet that Yuu-chan agrees as well, given how often she talks about the girl. I mean… it makes sense that she seems so interested in the girl. She was her inspiration, after all. It was her performance of CHASE that inspired Yuu-chan. That was the reason that she got so interested in school idols.

In turn, I guess she’s also why I’m here.

“What do you think about this one Ayumu-san?” Yuuki Setsuna-chan asks me.

“Hm?” I ask, not quite remembering what we were doing here.

“This, um, this series,” she tells me, gesturing to the book in her hand. Oh, right, I asked her for a light novel recommendation, so she took me to Akihabara. “Based on what you’ve told me, I think I could recommend this one.”

“Oh, really?” I really should dislike her. “I’ll take a look at it, then.” I should dislike her like I did those other girls who confessed to Yuu-chan. If anything, I should dislike her more than them. While she hasn’t done anything yet, she’s somehow found herself closer to Yuu-chan than any of those other harlots. But, somehow, I don’t feel that way. In fact, over the few months that I’ve known her, I’ve also come to see her as a… friend of sorts.

“Really?!” She replies with excitement. “You’re totally gonna love it!” Love, huh?

“Ne, Setsuna-chan, wanna grab something to eat?” I ask her.

“Huh? Oh, sure!” She replies before taking my hand and pulling me to the exit of the shop. “C’mon! I know this comfy café with good tea!”

Soon enough, we found ourselves at a café which sells nice boba tea. While not quite the tea I was expecting, I can’t deny that it was nice. The drinks were good and refreshing, and the chairs were quite comfy too.

“Is there anything you wanted to talk about?” Setsuna-chan asks me as we took our seats.

“Hm? Why do you ask?” I ask in reply.

“Well, you don’t really do this often.” She explains. “Usually, when we hang out, we’d just go our separate ways when we’re done with our business.”

“Oh.” Is that really something I do? “Sorry about that.”

“Of course, I’m not complaining about now. I like your company after all.” She continues to ramble. “Especially, when it’s just to two of us! Aaaahhh! That sounded weird, didn’t it? Oh, now I’m rambling on and on, straying away from my point. What I meant to say was: I don’t imagine you’d wanna do this if you didn’t have a reason behind it.”

“Geez, Setsuna-chan, you can be really cheesy sometimes, you know?” I reply with a slight chuckle. “But, um, yeah. I wanted to talk about something if you don’t mind”

“Of course not!” She replies immediately.

After a short pause, I begin to speak. “Have you ever been in love?” I ask casually.

“Eh?!” She yells in surprise. “L-Love!?”

“For the longest time, I found myself struggling to come to terms with my feelings. Always knowing they existed, but never letting myself acknowledge them.” I told her. “And by the time I did, it didn’t mean anything in the end. She never understood my feelings. And so, I decided that I would be fine with that.”

“Sounds rough.” She comments.

“For a while, it was. Then, it wasn’t. I came to terms with things and eventually moved on.” I say.

“Did you, now?” Setsuna-chan asks, cheekily.

“Hush with you, I’m saying something serious right now.” I scold her with a bit of a laugh. “But yes. I _thought_ that I moved on. Obviously, now, that isn’t the case.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, who’s the lucky girl?” She asks me.

“I’m in love with Yuu-chan.”. I reply simply. “And… I don’t know what to do.”

“Oh. I’m, um…” She stammers out a response. “Do… your best?”

Really? That’s what she has to say? What a terrible thing to say!

So, of course, I burst in laughter. “That’s horrible!” I tell her.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” She says, trying to apologize. “I couldn’t really think of anything else to say.”

“Don’t worry.” I say to try and assuage her concerns. “I wasn’t really expecting anything either.”

“… You said that ‘she never understood your feelings,’ right?” she asks me. “So you’ve tried? You’ve tried to get your feelings across?”

_“Sure…”_

“I have.” And it really hurt.

_“…So where do you wanna go?”_

“So, try again.” She tells me simply.

What did she say? “I’m sorry, could you repeat that?”

“Try again, Ayumu-san.” She repeats, now, with more conviction in her voice. “You clearly still want to.”

“If only it were that simple…” Doesn’t she know how scary it is? Putting my feelings out in the open for Yuu-chan just to ignore them… heck, maybe she’d even straight up reject them.

“It is that simple, isn’t it?” She asks me. “This is something you want, so you have to do something about it.”

“I guess you’re right.” It’s worth considering, at least.

“Of course, I am.” She replies, puffing her chest a bit.

“You sure are humble.” I comment. “…and reliable. Thank you, Setsuna-chan.”

“My pleasure, Ayumu-san!” She replies.

“By the way…” I begin to ask, “would you happen to also have a little crush of your own?”

“E-Eh?!” Her face flushes in embarrassment. “P-Perhaps…” She says looking awfully shy all of a sudden.

“Really? I wonder which maiden caught the heart of the ever-cheerful Setsuna-chan?” I ask in faux thought.

“Oh, um, she’s just this nice girl from school…” Setsuna-chan tells me, finding trouble with looking at me. “She’s really cool and considerate, you know? It would be hard not to crush on her.”

“Do I know her?” I ask.

“Um, maybe…” She replies.

“Well, she must have been a nice person to have caught your eye.” I tell her.

“She is.” Setsuna-chan replies, without a doubt in her words.

And so, the evening went on as it would. Eventually, we left for our respective homes.

Sometime later in the week, I was walking home with Yuu-chan. This was a normal occurrence, but, today, it felt different.

“You’re awfully quiet today.” Yuu-chan comments.

“I’ve got a lot to think about, I guess.” I reply. I couldn’t help but think of Setsuna-chan’s words.

“Like what?” She asks me.

 _“This is something you want, so you have to do something about it.”_ “Nothing particularly important.” I reply.

It _is_ something I want. More than anything, I want to let Yuu-chan know my feelings. I want Yuu-chan to reciprocate my feelings.

More than anything… I want to be able to love Yuu-chan.

And to get to that, just like Setsuna-chan said, I have to actually do something about it. I can’t let my fears, my past failures stop me. I want this. I want Yuu-chan.

“Yuu-chan, do you remember, when we were kids, we would pretend that we were a princess and a knight?” I ask her, putting my sudden plan into motion.

“I think I do. You were the princess, right?” She asks back.

“I was,” I answer, “and you were my knight.”

Back then, I asked you to go out with me, and you couldn’t understand.

“Why bring this up all of a sudden?” she asks me.

Back then, I tried to let my feelings be known, but I failed to get them through to you.

“Oh, no reason.” I answer simply. “I just like to reminisce sometimes, you know?” Now, I try something else. “Do you remember what we used to do as princess and knight?” I ask, suddenly facing her.

“Not particularly.” She replies.

“Let me remind you, then.”

I take the plunge.

I cup her cheeks, lean in, and do what she did to me all those years ago. If I can’t let her know how I feel with words, then I’ll do so with actions.

I kissed her.

The moments that followed felt like days. Up until I felt something. She pulls me in to return the kiss…

SHE PULLS ME IN TO RETURN THE KISS!

After a bit, we both pull away with heavy breaths.

Looking me in they eyes, she tells me, “I love you, Ayumu-chan.”

Without hesitation, I embrace her and reply, “I love you too!”

I said that the memory of my first kiss was one I’d remember. It’s what planted the seeds of my feelings, after all, but I think it’s the second one that blossomed them. It’s the second one that made me the happiest girl in the world.

I’ll never forget my second kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Even in this fic, I have Setsuna crushing on Ayumu lol.
> 
> I'm alive! This was supposed to be posted for valentines day, but I got sleepy and tired yesterday. So, belated happy valentines, everyone! Sorry for the long time since last post. I've had tons of schoolwork. Now that the term has ended, I plan to start chapter 3 of Atashi Saiseisan! I hope you enjoyed my little one-shot.


End file.
